Tholme/Leyendas
Tholme era un Maestro Jedi durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica, que sirvió en la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark y las Guerras Clon. Después de terminar su entrenamiento Jedi, Tholme sirvió como Vigilante Jedi del sistema de Azurbani, donde él se encontraría con el joven y prometedor Jedi Quinlan Vos. Enviándolo al Templo Jedi en Coruscant, Tholme abandonó su estado de Vigilante Jedi debido al entrenamiento de Vos. Varios años más adelante, después de que el entrenamiento de Vos hubiera sido terminado, un incidente desafortunado ocurrió en qué Vos perdió su memoria. Cuando él la había recuperado parcialmente, Tholme lo tomó para ayudarlo a regresar al camino Jedi, e incluso tomo comó Padawan al la aprendiz de Vos, Aayla Secura. Durante la Crisis Separatista y las guerras subsecuentes, las Guerras Clon, Tholme instaló una red del espía con Vos, esperando espigar la información de los grados superiores de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Después de sostener las lesiones penosas que le produjo Dooku en Bakura, Tholme rehizo el plan para hacer que Vos se infiltre en el círculo interno de Dooku de Acolitos Oscuros. Desafortunadamente para Tholme, Vos estuvo en el lado oscuro, y comenzó a participar en actividades separatistas altamente perjudiciales contra la república. Mientras tanto, Tholme participó en varios contratos de la república, en los mundos tales como Devaron, donde Aurra Sing lo dañó, y Saleucami donde, coincidentemente, él daría vuelta a Vos de nuevo a la luz y a la república. Él pudo evadir la Orden 66 y la Gran Purga Jedi junto con su amante Jedi Neti, T'ra Saa, y tomó refugio en Kashyyyk, oculo de la nueva ocupación imperial. Biografía Vigilante Jedi Tholme viene de una localización desconocida, y en un cierto punto fue entrenado por un Jedi. Él podía terminar con éxito su entrenamiento, pero en vez de que inmediatamente persiguiera las actividades estándares de un Jedi, Tholme lo no hizo. En Anzat, él buscó al altamente aclamado maestro Anzati Akku Seii, que procedió a enseñarle los artes Anzati. Tholme sobresalió en su entrenamiento, cosecha encima de la habilidad para enmascarar su presencia enteramente en la fuerza, que permitió que él fingiera muerte. Además de esos talentos, él hizo merito en el espionaje, los rasgos que serían utilizados durante su carrera de Jedi. En algún momento después de que su entrenamiento de Anzati fuera completo, Tholme alistó a Seii otra vez, esta vez en su caza del Anzati Katichak, probablemente en el servicio de la República Galáctica. Él podía, eventualmente, buscar a Katichak, y terminar con éxito su misión. Tholme fue nombrado por el Alto Consejo Jedi para servir como Vigilante Jedi del sector Kiffu, ] en el que se encargaría de supervisar lo que pasa en parte de la población, y estar a la expectativa de potenciales Jedi. Durante este tiempo, se convirtió en un buen amigo de la kiffar Sheyf Kurlin Vos, y mantuvo una relación cordial con los guardianes del sector. Unos primos lejanos de Kurlin, Pethros y Quian Vos, tenían un hijo sensible a la Fuerza, Quinlan. El conocimiento de alto recuento de midiclorianos de Vos había eludido aTholme, y por el tiempo que había considerado adecuado para Vos entrenamiento Jedi, era mayor que el candidato promedio. Para complicar más las cosas, Tinte, la hermana de Kurlin, exigió que Vos permaneciera en Kiffu para ser entrenado como un Guardián. Como solución de compromiso, Kurlin pidió que Quinlan permaneciear en Kiffu, pero ser entrenado por Tholme. Tholme permitió esto y comenzó a entrenar al niño en la base de las artes Jedi, dejando su papel como vigilante Jedi. Durante varios años, Tholme persistió con su instrucción de Vos. Tinte, sin embargo, estaba disgustada con el compromiso, y trató de reclamar a Quinlan para sus propios fines. Ella hizo un trato con un grupo de Anzati que habían llegado a Kiffex en busca del legendario Jedi Oscuro Volfe Karkko. Ella animó a sus formas destructivas, y permitió su asesinato de los prisioneros detenidos en colonias en el planeta. Finalmente, exigieron más de Tinté, es decir, en la forma de un pariente consanguíneo. Mientras que Tholme estaba ausente de Kiffu en una misión, hizo que asesinaran a Pethros y Quian, con la esperanza de que sus muertes obligaría a Tholme y los Jedi a entregarle la custodia de Quinlan a ella. Las Habilidades psicométricas de Quinlan le permitieron recoger recuerdos y visiones de objetos sólo por tocarlos. Cuando Tinté presentó a Quinlan Letras con el emblema del Clan Vos que Quian había llevado durante el ataque de Anzati, el joven Jedi experimentó la muerte de su madre, lo que le envió a un estado de shock. Gritó durante tres días, hasta que Tholme llegó a consolarlo y traerlo de vuelta fuera de ese estado. Kurlin estaba disgustado con las acciones, de Tinté y Tholme le convencio que solamente el ortodoxo entrenamiento Jedi permitiría que Quinlan dominara sus talentos y pudiese usarlos correctamente. El Sheyf acepto y Tholme llevó al niño a la capital galáctica Coruscant para una formación adecuada en el Templo Jedi. Allí, él tomó a Quinlan como su primer padawan. Las funciones de vigilante de Tholme fueron ocupadas por T'ra Saa, una Jedi neti a quien Tholme conocía muy bien. Sus informes iniciales sobre la cuestión de la experiencia traumática de Quinlan fueron excluidos seleccionando detalles para propia seguridad del niño. Entrenando a Quinlan Vos Tholme y los otros Jedi fueron capaces de curar a Vos de su dolencia, aunque la memoria de su calvario se quedaría con él para siempre. Los Jedi en Coruscant, comentaban a menudo sobre la oscuridad que sintieron en Vos, y se creian que podría molestarle en el futuro. El Consejo finalmente envió a Tholme en una misión que implicaba el seguimiento de un distribuidor de bestias incautadas como wampas. Él dedujo que el Clan Secura estaba involucrado en actividades ilegales por lo que viajó a su planeta de Ryloth con Vos para investigar. Mientras el discute el asunto con los hermanos Pol y Lon Secura, Vos se extravió, siguiendo una perturbación que había sentido desde Aayla Secura, sobrina de Pol y Lon. Descubrió las criaturas poseídas ilegalmente durante sus viajes, y salvó a Aayla, de quien percibió un grado de sensibilidad a la Fuerza. La misión de Tholme fue inadvertidamente completa, y él probó conteo de midiclorianos de Aayla a petición de Quinlan. Su cuenta fue lo suficientemente alta, y ella fue llevada de vuelta a Coruscant. Cuando las acciones del traficante Iaco Stark contra la Federación de Comercio en el borde exterior atrajeron la atención de la República, los Jedi fueron designados para intervenir. En Thyferra, una planta de procesamiento alazhi explotó, causando una escasez de bacta en toda la galaxia. La Federación de Comercio era uno de los pocos conglomerados que se ocupan de la sustancia, y así cuando las naves de Stark comenzaron a incursionar en ellos, ellos fueron capaces de venderlo a precios muy inflados. El Maestro Jedi Tyvokka, que estaba a cargo del equipo de Jedi, sospechaba que la explosión fue parte de un ardid para suministros de bacta deliberadamente bajos, y a su vez beneficioso para la Federación. Él, junto con el Consejo, decidió enviar a algunos Jedi para investigar. Tyvokka colocó a Tholme, a cargo del espionaje y subterfugio debido a su gran prestigio con esas habilidades. Vos acompañó a Tholme a Thyferra, donde comenzó a explorar las ruinas de la refinería bacta de la Corporación Xucphra. A juzgar por la edad de los restos, Tholme deduce que la explosión fue como Tyvokka había sospechado, una estafa de la Federación y Xucphra. La investigación corrió casi hasta su conclusión sin incidentes, pero los dos Jedi fueron forzados a hacer batalla con droides de cazador-asesinos HKB-3 en su salida. Mientras tanto, en Troiken, la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark había estallado, y fue aumentando rápidamente. Viajando a una ciudad de Thyferra, Tholme descubre en una reunión entre el jefe de la Federación Hask y el director Xucphra Adol Bel. Eso confirmó las sospechas suyas y de Tyvokka sobre el engaño, pero fue atacado por un droide de seguridad antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando. Con la ayuda de Vos, trató de escapar de la ciudad, pero fue perseguido por más de droides de Xucphra. La pareja finalmente encontró refugio en una alcantarilla, pero con su presencia bien conocida, costó más movimientos en Thyferra. Tholme y Vos fueron capaces de ganar el paso fuera del planeta en un carguero de bacta, pero la nave fue capturada por las fuerzas de Stark, y redirigidos a Troiken. Tholme decidió negar a Stark el uso del bacta, y destruyo la nave con explosivos. Casualmente, el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y su aprendiz, Obi-Wan Kenobi, estuvieron presentes, al mismo tiempo, acompañar a senador Valorum y Adi Gallia fuera del planeta y lejos de las zonas de combate. Tholme se puso triste por la noticia de la muerte de Tyvokka durante la confrontación de apertura de la guerra, pero Vos se tomó la noticia aún más difícil. Se fue, buscando soledad, pero generó que los comedores challat de la montaña lo atacasen en su exploración. Sólo fue salvado gracias a la intervención de Obi-Wan. Tholme, junto con Qui-Gon y Koon, sellaron la cueva de challat del resto del campamento como medida de seguridad y se preparó para la Cuarta Batalla de Qotile Koon entiende que la lucha continua no haría nada más que reducir gradualmente el número de la República, y así se preparó para tomar una acción alternativa. Organizó un círculo de meditación Jedi con la esperanza de que sería capaz de comunicarse con su sobrina en Coruscant, Sha Koon. Con la ayuda de Tholme, Vos y Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Koon fue capaz de hacerlo y solicitó el apoyo que necesitaba para mantener a sus hombres. Como resultado, a continuación, Koon previo y ejecuto la Quinta Batalla de Qotile. Tholme y Vos se infiltraron en el Raptor, la nave insignia de la Asociación Comercial Stark, con el fin de difundir el parche para el virus en la computadora de la nave que había dejado de viajar por el hiperespacio y había permitido a Stark paralizar a la flota de Tarkin en la apertura del conflicto. Kenobi y Jinn fueron capaces de garantizar la revisión de la sede del combinado, lo que permitió a Tholme y Vos a ejecutar su parte de la misión. Además, Vos decidió desactivar los escudos del Raptor, facilitando la batalla espacial de la fuerza de socorro de la República. El conflicto se ganó, con el viaje hiperespacial restaurado, y la organización de Stark destruida. Anzatis en Kiffex thumb|left|258px|Tholme deteniendo el ataque defuria de Vos Vos tiempo se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi pasado un tiempo y Tholme lo envió a misiones con su bendición. Más tarde, el kiffar tomó a Secura como su aprendiz Padawan, y los dos recorrían la galaxia en misiones para el Consejo. Algunos años después de la invasión de Naboo, Vos y Secura fueron capturados y drogados por delincuentes. El incidente dio lugar a la amnesia completa para ambos. Debido a su fisiología Twi'lek, Aayla fue finalmente capaz de recuperar su memoria, pero Vos no fue tan exitoso. El Calvario lo había dejado cambió y a pesar dle reentrenamiento por ambos Jedi el consejal Mace Windu y el maestro Sora Bulq, el Consejo estaba preocupado por el aumento del nivel de oscuridad en él. Vos fue enviado posteriormente por el Consejo de Kiffex a instancias de su tía Tinte, donde fue investigar la matanza de un complejo de seguridad. El Consejo también le advirtió de una perturbación en la Fuerza en el sistema, según lo informado por la Maestro Saa. A pesar de que el pedido requería el envío de Vos solo, el Consejo tenía poca fe en sus habilidades para ejecutar correctamente la misión, y por eso envió Tholme para velar por él. Tholme también siguió a Vos asta Kiffex a causa de sus propias sospechas sobre la solicitud de Tinte para la asistencia Jedi. Como había sospechado Tholme, Vos fue conducido casi a la locura por los recuerdos de los Anzati al extraer los objetos en el recinto abandonado. Aunque no tenía ningún recuerdo directo de Tholme, pero lo reconoció de los archivos que había estudiado. También en el recinto estaba el cazarrecompensas devaroniano Vilmarh Grahrk, que había ayudado a Vos inmediatamente después del incidente de pérdida de memoria. El trío salió del edificio hacia la localidad de Deadend, donde fueron atacados por un grupo de matones. A pesar de la pérdida de la memoria de Vos, los dos Jedi lucharon en perfecto unísono, consiguiendo desarmar a los guardias antes de hacer una entrada suave y relativamente inadvertida en la configuración regional. En la guarida secreta de Grahrk, Tholme enseñó a Vos más sobre su pasado, en concreto, la manipulación que hizo de él de Tinte cuando era un niño. Vos, que experimentó la muerte de su madre por segunda vez en sus visiones, comenzó a tener alucinaciones, viendo a Tholme como uno de los asesinos Anzati. Enfurecido, atacó a su antiguo maestro, que a su vez rápidamente sometió a Vos empujándolo en un montón de chatarra. Vos quedo calmado, pero las visiones sirvieron para aumentar sus sospechas de las acciones de Tinté. thumb|right|258px|Tholme derrotando a un Anzati La fuerza señaló a Tholme y Vos la cantina del agujero negro, donde se reunieron con el ciego y vagabundo Maestro Jedi Zao. Zao se estableció posteriormente como blanco de los matones, lo que llevó Tholme y su antiguo Padawan a intervenir. Con el tiempo, la pelea en el bar se convirtió en una batalla sin cuartel, cuando una manada de jabalíes Anzati llegó inesperadamente. Aún más chocante para Vos que el ataque sorpresa fue la identidad del líder de los Anzati la Jedi perdida Aayla Secura. Secura y sus Anzati fueron rechazados y capaces de escapar, pero Vos monta en cólera ante el hecho de que había sido tomado como un tonto por Tholme y el Consejo. Tholme, en un intento de calmar la situación, aseguró a Vos que era pura coincidencia. Mientras tanto, Grahrk había localizado un alijo de motos de velocidad desocupadas, con el que los Jedi y el devaroniano persiguieron a Secura. Durante la persecución a través de los pantanos Kiffex, el vehículo de velocidad de Vos fue destruido, y eso hizo que fuese capturado por los Anzati. T'ra Saa, el reemplazo de Tholme como Vigilante Jedi, llegó lo salvó, y lo tarsaldo a donde debía reunirse con Tholme, Zao, y Grahrk. Tholme se puso contento de ver Saa, una Jedi que había admirado, respetado, y con la que habían sido buenos amigos incluso antes de su nombramiento en el papel de vigilante del sector Kiffu. Saa había sido enviada desde Coruscant, donde un holocrón había revelado información sobre Volfe Karkko, el Jedi caído que había llevado los Anzati a Kiffex. Karkko, mismo era un Anzati, había estado preso en Kiffex por un equipo de maestros Jedi, y Tholme había deducido correctamente que Secura debe haber despertado de nuevo y lo liberó. Aunque la misión de Saa era traer a Vos de regreso a Coruscant, ella entiende su necesidad de salvar a Secura, pese a las preocupaciones de Tholme de que la anterior "experiencia" de Vos con Anzati podría nublar su juicio. Sin embargo, continuó siguiendo a Vos, y los cuatro Jedi se dirigieron para el templo del que Karkko hizo su base. Grahrk, sin embargo, decidió dejar a los Jedi, y hacer su propio camino fuera del planeta. Todo el camino hasta el templo, el grupo fue acosado por los Anzati sobre sus monturas bathwa. A medida que se acercaban, la resistencia a sus esfuerzos multiplica, hasta que, a la entrada de la antigua estructura, los Jedi estaban rodeados por Anzati. Vos fue capaz de escapar, sin embargo, y entró en el templo solo. Una vez adentro trajo a Secura de nuevo a la luz, y reavivó sus recuerdos Jedi, pero Karkko, disgustado, intervino y atacó a Vos. Tholme sintió que Vos estaba perdiendo la batalla y presintió el lado oscuro, así que él, Saa y Zao, se unieron para fortalecerle a través de la fuerza. Vos envió a Karkko al suelo de un golpe, y rescato a la herida Secura. En ese momento, los Guardianes de Kiffex comenzaron su bombardeo orbital del templo Anzati, pero los Jedi se salvaron debido a la llegada oportuna de Grahrk en su nave, el Infierno. La misión de Tholme fue completada, pero Vos, después de haber sido influenciado por Zao, decidió vagar por la galaxia, y dejar que la Fuerza le guíe. Dado que la formación de Secura no se había completado en el momento de su amnesia, Tholme tomó la tarea de entrenarla en su lugar. Entrenando a Aayla Secura La mayor parte del entrenamiento de Secura se había completado por Vos, y era la única responsabilidad de Tholme para "llenar los vacíos". El Consejo los envió a Ryloth, para mediar en los problemas generados tras la muerte de Pol Secura. Tholme hizo disfrazar a Secura como una esclava e infiltrarse en las oficinas centrales de los miembros del Consejo del clan twi'lek de Ro Fenn. Fenn se enfrentaba a la pena de exilio, debido a que había sido parte del Clan gobernante durante la muerte de Pol Secura, según la tradición de Ryloth requería lalimpieza de un todo el Clan gobernante cuando un miembro moria. Secura se enteró del hecho de que Fenn, en un intento de clemencia, tenía la intención de tener un hijo de Lon, Nat Secura, secuestrado y utilizado para hacer palanca. Como agente de Fenn, nada menos que Vilmarh Grahrk, abandonó el edificio, Secura se dio cuenta de que el secuestro de Nat era inminente e informó a Tholme, quien se encontraba en la finca Secura. Como el tiempo era lo esencial, Tholme se precipitó en la habitación de Nat, sólo para encontrar dos guerreros morgukai, Tsyr y Bok, arrastrando al chico. Tholme enfrento a Tsyr en combate, pero fue distraído por los disparos láser de interferencia de Bok. Aprovechando lo incapacitado de Tholme, Bok se fue y continuó su fuga. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los guardias de Nat Secura, los dos nikto desaparecieron en la noche. Tholme, aunque herido, se lanzó en su persecución, y siguió a los secuestradores hasta el Infierno. Él viajó de polizón en la nave, y ordenó a su aprendiza seguirle la pista. Esto resultó ser un error, cuando el piloto droide cableado del Infierno, NT 600, detecto la transmisión de Tholme, y alertó a los Morgukai a su presencia. No dispuesto a entrar en una pelea por temor a terminar hiriendo al cercano Nat, Tholme se rindió. thumb|200px|right|El nombramiento de [[Aayla Secura como Caballero y de Quinlan Vos a Maestro Jedi.]] Los sentidos de Secura, sin embargo, no le guían al destino del Infierno, en Kintan. En su lugar, la Fuerza la llevó a Ord Mantell, donde se topó con su antiguo Maestro, Quinlan Vos. Entendiendo que esto no fue una coincidencia, alistó la ayuda de Vos, y utiliza otros métodos para descubrir la ubicación de Tholme. Mientras tanto, Tholme estaba siendo torturado por Kh'aris Fenn, el autor intelectual del plan, y su droide, AX / RX. Incapaz de escapar, Tholme sufrió graves lesiones y dolor, hasta que usó la Fuerza y sus habilidades Anzati para caer en un estado de coma cercana a la muerte. Para el androide, Tholme estaba, para todos los efectos, muerto, y su "cadáver" fue arrojado en una celda con el joven Nat. El Twi'lek no sólo tenía miedo de su destino, sino del hecho de que no tenía la bendición y él amor de su padre. Tholme habló con el muchacho y le brindo de un sentido de esperanza, diciéndole que iba a sacarlo de su situación por cualquier medio necesario. Después de varios días, AX / RX recibe sus órdenes para matar tanto a Tholme, como a Nat porque Lon Secura no había cedido a las demandas del clan Fenn. Tholme fue, otra vez, gravemente electrocutado, pero fue salvado por Secura, que, junto con Vos, habían infiltrado el complejo de Fenn. Tsyr fue matado por Vos, y Bok fue supuestamente eliminado por Secura, permitiendo a Tholme y el niño escapar con seguridad a una nave cercana. Vos y Secura se unió a ellos, y el grupo partió de Kintan. Aunque Kh'aris Fenn escapó la retribución en Ryloth, Ro Fenn fue condenado a vagar por las Tierras Brillantes para siempre. A su regreso a Coruscant, se celebró una ceremonia poco ortodoxa. Los niveles más altos del Consejo Jedi estaban preocupados acerca de si deben o no promover a Vos al rango de Maestro Jedi, pero Tholme fue capaz de convencerlos de que merecía el título. Los miembros del Consejo Jedi se reunieron en una pequeña habitación en el Templo Jedi, y se hicieron dos promociones. En primer lugar, a Quinlan Vos le fue concedido con el título de Maestro Jedi y en segundo lugar, Aayla Secura fue ascendida al rango de Caballero Jedi. Viendo con orgullo en que sus dos estudiantes progresaron a lo largo del camino Jedi, Tholme y los Jedi esperaban que un futuro más brillante llegase. Enfrentandose a Dooku Cuando el Conde Dooku declaró la formación de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en Raxus Prime en 24 ABY muchos de los Jedi actuaron con apatía, o se distanciaron de la crisis. Tholme, sin embargo, con la ayuda de Vos, estableció una red de espionaje, que iba a usar para informar a los Jedi exclusivamente. A pesar de la profunda penetración de la red de Tholme, él y sus compañeros fueron incapaces de predecir la batalla de Geonosis y el brote subsiguiente de las Guerras Clon en 22 ABY. Lo que Tholme y sus agentes fueron capaces de predecir, sin embargo, fueron los movimientos de Dooku. Junto con Sora Bulq, Tholme esperó en Bakura para la llegada del Conde, y la oportunidad para lanzar su emboscada. Sin embargo, Dooku, ahora un Lord Sith, fue capaz de derrotar a los dos Maestros Jedi con facilidad. Luego de derribar a Bulq con relámpagos de la fuerza, Dooku activo su espada, apuñalando a Tholme en el hombro derecho y sacandole su ojo izquierdo. Incluso cuando estaba gravemente herido Tholme, no cedió ante la tentación y no se aliaría con Dooku. En respuesta, Dooku derribó el techo sobre Tholme, aplastando su pierna y dejándolo por muerto. En realidad, Tholme había entrado en su "trance de muerte" Anzati para evitar una mayor atención de Dooku. Tomó días para que Tholme lograse liberarse, y deambulo por los pasillos de Bakura durante mucho más tiempo. Estaba a punto de morir cuando Bulq, que había sobrevivido, lo descubrió, y le ayudó a llegar a la seguridad. A pesar de sus acciones, Bulq realmente había desertado secretamente a la Confederación y se había convertido al lado oscuro. Su ayuda de Tholme sólo sirvió para hacerle aparecer inocente a los ojos de la República. Tholme recibió un ojo cibernético para compensar su pérdida, pero se negó a tener una pierna artificial instalada, citando que él que no se haría en algo que no era. En su lugar, se procuró un bastón para poder caminar, lo que le impida participar en el deber más activo. Guerra Clandestina Al darse cuenta de que la guerra no se ganaría en los campos de batalla, sino detrás de la escena, Tholme comenzó inventar un esquema elaborado con el que infiltrarse en la cabal del Conde Dooku los acólitos oscuros. La herramienta para ejecutar este esquema era el antiguo Padawan de Tholme, Quinlan Vos. Sin embargo, Tholme se mantuvo firme con su elección de Vos, y utilizando su red de espionaje dejo un escenario preparado para insertar a su antiguo aprendiz en una posición oportuna para la infiltración. Inteligencia adquirida durante la penetración inicial de Vos en el mundo terrenal criminal le fue permitida a la República para prepararse para la inminente Batalla de Kamino. Tholme más tarde asistió al entierro de Jedi Cei Vookto en las llanuras devastadas de Lianna después de la batalla que había causado estragos allí, junto con Vos y otros Jedi. También proporcionó a Mace Windu con la inteligencia de un grupo de Jedi en Ruul que eran objetores de conciencia a la guerra, y que se negaban a volver a Coruscant para tomar las armas. Actuando en base a esto, Windu decidió que viajaría a Ruul para resolver el asunto, y le pidió que Vos informara a los objetores. Tholme entonces dio instrucciones a Vos para que viaje a Brentaal IV. En Ruul, Windu descubrió que el Maestro Sora Bulq se había convertido al lado oscuro y se alineó con la Confederación. En Brentaal IV, enfrentamiento un finalmente explotó, resultando en una victoria de la República. Para ganarse la confianza de la Confederación y Dooku en particular, Tholme hizo que enviasen al Consejal Agen Kolar, con el pretexto de tratar de frenar a Vos. A su vez, Vos había mantenido la apariencia de la venta de secretos de la República a la Confederación, aunque los códigos en sí mismos eran anticuados. A Kolar, sin embargo, le dijeron que los códigos eran actuales y genuinos y fue llevado a creer que Vos realmente se había convertido en un traidor. Los Maestros Yoda, Mace Windu, y Tholme creían que el engaño era necesario para que la deserción de Vos aparezca convincente. Vos fue capaz de escapar, pero su compañera, Khaleen Hentz, fue capturada por los hombres de Kolar. Tholme más tarde recibio un mensaje grabado de Vos, destinado a Aayla Secura, en el que el kiffar admitió que había desertado a la Confederación e instruyó a Secura olvidarse de él. Tholme presentó el mensaje a Secura, que quería ir detrras de que su antiguo maestro, pero Tholme aconseja contra tal acción. A pesar de sus lesiones sufridas en Bakura, Tholme fue despachado los maestros con Kit Fisto, T'ra Saa, Secura, y An'ya Kuro, también conocida como "la Dama Oscura," para Devaron, donde el senador tenía Elsah'sai'Moro recientemente ha sido asesinada. El asesinato confirmó las sospechas de la República sobre los invasores que estaban saqueando suministros Devaronianos de guerra de la República. Disfrazándose de "Miles Croft", un veterano de la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark y negociador para "Tuulaa Doneeta," (en realidad Secura), jefe de Ryloth Ventures, Tholme y su séquito entraron Montellian Serat con gran pompa y circunstancia. Su identidad fue revelada, sin embargo, cuando el asesino del senador, la ex Jedi Aurra Sing, identificó el tercer visitante, "Saba", como la mujer oscura, su antigua maestra. Mientras que Aayla se infiltraron en las altas esferas de la cultura devaroniana, Tholme y la mujer oscura investigan viejas bases contrabandistas al sur de Montellian Serat. Al aventurarse en una de las cuevas, la pareja puso en marcha una bomba colocada por Sing. Cuando Fisto vio que no podía levantarlos, alertó a Secura. Tholme practicaba la Forma II del sable laser: Makashi. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 65: Show of Force, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Republic 71: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Deadly Hands of Shon-Ju'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic 81: Hidden Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 82: Hidden Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 83: Hidden Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' Fuentes * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 43'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 72'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Miembros de Inteligencia Categoría:Curanderos Jedi Categoría:Vigilantes Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Supervivientes de la Purga Jedi